FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to domestic coffee makers comprising, in a housing having a lateral surface possessing a front face and a rear face, a cold water tank feeding a water heater which itself feeds a sprinkling nozzle whose outlet is arranged in a sprinkling position above a filter intended to contain coffee grounds, possessing a bottom and a lateral wall and having an outflow orifice situated above an infusion collection jug resting on a base and having a lid provided with an aperture through which the infusion enters and possessing a pouring spout opposite which said aperture is situated.
The invention relates more specifically to coffee makers of this type in which said filter is equipped with a shut-off valve for the outflow orifice controlled by actuation means which are movable relative to the housing and whose displacement is caused by the positioning and removal of the jug, such that said removal causes the complete closure of the valve while positioning results in the opening thereof by acting on the actuating means.
In the known coffee makers of this type, the filter containing the coffee grounds has to overhang the infusion collection jug, which limits the construction of a filter/jug/base assembly and complicates integration into the housing. Thus, in some cases, the construction of the coffee maker is bulky and aesthetically displeasing, while giving rise to additional cost.